Quiero Casarme
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: Death, tu quieres casarte  Dita, si me quiero Casar con alguien exactamente como tú.  .-.-.-.-  Mal resumen pero, si quieren saber de que trata entren y lean  es un Gaiden de muchas parejas de la serie  saint seiya y lost Canvas .


"**Quiero casarme"**

Beta-Lector.- Wahrheit

Capítulo 1.- Acacia (amor secreto)

Dos jóvenes iban caminados después de hacer un favor.

Afrodita.- mira Death, no es hermoso.- dijo un bello chico de cabello azul, tenía como unos 16 años y la mirada ilusionada.

Death Mask.- ¿Qué demonios?, afrodita, en primera eres hombre, segundo la que se va a casar es Serafina, tu.- lo señalo.- en tercera si eres bello, sé que algún día usaras algo similar.- termino de decir sonrojado, el muchacho moreno de unos 17 años.

Dita.- Death, ¿quieres casarte?

Death.- si Dita, quiero casarme con alguien igual a ti.

Dita.- baya en verdad es afortunada, espero que la encuentres donde te vayas.- dijo un poco bajo.

Death iba a decir algo fue cuando escuchó un claxon, volteo a ver, el auto de su hermano, dio un suspiro y le dijo.- "Dita te prometo volver y te diré mi secreto, hasta entonces es una promesa".

Dita.- si lo esperadle con ansias.- dijo con un poco de alegría y tristeza.

5 años después.

Dita.- Alberich, por fin recibí una carta de mi amigo de la infancia.

Alberich.- que bien.- dijo un poco enojado.-pero, sabes afrodita si hablas así de otro me pondré celoso.- dijo para relamiéndose los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un auto negro llego a la ciudad, un hombre moreno salió de este, llevaba un pantalón blanco de vestir, una blusa negra y el saco blanco., vio nostalgia el pequeño vecindario hasta que vio la razón de su regreso.

-Dita.- grito.

El sueco volteo y sonrió para ir corriendo, ignorado a su compañero, cual mostraba claramente los celos, enojo y algo más.

Afrodita corría para abrázale o mejor dicho colgase de su cuello y dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del mayor.- Te extrañe tanto, mírate Death, ya eres todo un hombre.

Death Mask.- mírate Dita, sigues igual de hermoso o más, dejado eso de lado, me dices que antes no era un hombre.- dijo sonriendo un poco.

Dita se había sonrojado.- pues no n_n.

-cof… cof… cof… buenas tardes señor.

Death.- buenas tardes, soy Death Mark de Cáncer, un amigo de Dita y ¿usted es?

-soy Alberich Delta Mégrez y novio de Afrodita.

Dita le vio con un puchero, no se quería ir, pero ni modos tenía ya una cita con él.

Death sonrió, para acariciar el cabello del pisciano y dijo.- Dita continua con tu cita, estaré con Albafika.

Dita.- nos vernos después.- dijo para volver con su novio quien se lo llevo arrástraselo.

Death volvió a su auto, para irse.

.-.-.-..—

Albafika.-Bienvenido pequeño.

Death.- oyes crecí después de seis años,

Albafika.-tienes razón, pero que grosería de mi parte entra Death, seguro quieres saber que ha pasado en estos años, ponte cómodo hare te.

Death.- Gracias, y ¿dónde está?

Albafika.-Dita.- el otro negó con la cabeza.- ¿quién?

Death.- Ciel, mi ahijada.

Albafika.- en su cuarto durmiendo, sabes me alegro que ella sacada la salud de mi hermano.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero también suspiro para decir.- También en los últimos años este Dita ha tenido varios novios.

Death.- lo sé, me lo encontré, parece feliz, me alegro por él.

Albafika le miraba con una sonrisa tierna y mirada dolida.- pequeño ¿Por qué? No le dijiste lo que sentías.

Death.- quería entender lo obvio, pero sabes ahora, pago mi propio error, con este castigo por no estar con él.

Albafika sabia el significado de esas palabras, ya que él, tampoco tuvo el valor de negar y aceptar las cosas, solo cerró los ojos y dijo.- si se lo que tratas de decirme, pero creo que no es muy tarde para estar con Dita, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Manigoldo?

Death.- bien, vive bien, solo busca lo necesario para ser feliz, pero para ello le falta algo y eso es tu familia.

Albafika.- me alegra saberlo pero, yo no tengo el valor para perdí perdón ni…

Death.- Albafika, tal vez tu no tengas eso, pero mi hermano si, el vendrá mañana.

Albafika.- me alegra saberlo.- dijo con alegría.

Death.- si bueno, voy a salir un rato.

Albafika.- está bien, pero regresa a la cena.

Death.- si llegare a tiempo.

...

¿Por favor? Déjame.- dijo el sueco, que hacia desnudo en un pequeño rincón.

-no te dije que tú, solo eres mío, y te lo darle a entender incluso por la fuerza.- dijo con lujuria para acercase peligrosamente.

...

El moreno caminaba mientras recordaba a sus amigos, sus aventuras en compañía de Dita, esos buenos momentos. Pero vio algo que fácilmente le quito media vida.

-DITA ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASO?- lo había encontrado con la camisa rasgado y unos boxes grandes.

El pisciano tenía la mirada apagada y dijo con una voz baja.- ¿por qué?, te fuiste… te odio.- y se desmayó.

Continuara…


End file.
